Pesadillas
by LadyGira
Summary: Una noche Akane se queda dormida y sus peores pesadillas se manifiestan en el más terrible sueño, pero al final todo es una pesadilla.


La noche había caído, Akane se quedó dormida sobre un montón de documentos que acababa de terminar de firmar. No había nadie más que ella y sus sueños. Por qué jamás imaginó que esa noche tendría la pesadilla más terrible de su vida. Porqué las pesadillas representan lo que más tememos y lo que hemos perdido.

Un campo de trigo se extendía infinitamente, no había nada más que grandes campos de trigo y una silla donde estaba sentada Akane, confundida, extrañada y tratando de entender en dónde estaba. Observó sus ropas, no eran las que siempre traía sino ropas de criminal, esa piyama de rayas que siempre llevan los presos. Sus manos y brazos estaban atados.

Frente a ella entonces apareció una figura, su mejor amiga la miraba sonriendo.

**¿Sabes Akane? Yo confiaba en ti, confiaba en que me salvarías. Pero no lo hiciste, me traicionaste y dejaste que muriera.**

Akane no podía hablar, no sabía que estaba pasando, trataba de que sus palabras salieran de su boca pero era imposible. Su mejor amiga no fue la única que apareció frente a ella, también otros criminales buscados, las victimas que no pudieron salvar, y al final su escuadrón, ahí estaban todos menos Kougami. Todos le miraban de manera acusadora y repetían las mimas palabras.

**No pudiste salvar a nadie, no pudiste hacer nada por nadie, todos morimos por tu causa, todos morimos porque confiamos en ti. **

Lagrimas iban cayendo de su rostro en ese momento, lágrimas que no podían parar, soltó un grito de desesperación en ese momento y todo se volvió oscuro. Ahora estaba en otro lugar. Podía moverse, sus brazos y piernas eran libres pero ese sitio era extraño. Interminables pasillos y túneles secretos. Y al fondo de la oscuridad había una luz. Akane avanzó y avanzó hacia ella, y sus pasos se sentían cada vez más pesados, y cuando llegó se quedó helada.

Era como ver una película sobre ti misma. La escena que estaba frente a ella era ese momento en que dudó en disparar a Makishima y eso ocasionó la muerte de su amiga. Gritó tratando de detener la escena pero era imposible, era invisible para ellos. Y la escena se repitió una y otra vez frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, una y otra vez de manera interminable. Oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, estaba sentada en una sala de juzgados, el público eran nada más y nada menos que personas con los cascos y todos vistiendo de negro. Ella era el criminal y estaba atada. Y se asustó mucho al ver al juez pues era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Makishima Sougo.

Sólo decía una sola oración una y otra vez, con esa voz:

_**"El mayor crimen está ahora, no en los que matan, sino en los que no matan pero dejan matar." (José Ortega Gasset )**_

_Y tras esa frase, todo el público empezaba a repetir una y otra vez mirando de manera acusadora a Akane. _

**_¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! _**

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, mareada y confundida por esas palabras que perforaban su cabeza una y otra vez sin que pudiera hacer nada. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, se estaba haciendo pedazos una y otra vez y no podía detener ese círculo vicioso en el que estaba. Y entonces sintió en sus manos la pistola que le ayudaba a juzgar siempre criminales y como se hubiesen vuelto una sola, el arma marcaba "Objetivos peligrosos, eliminar" y comenzó a disparar automáticamente como una máquina de matar. La sala del juzgado se volvió un mar de sangre y cuerpos.

Makishima Sougo miraba desde lo alto y empezaba a aplaudir, y sonreía. Y entonces los cascos desaparecían de los cuerpos muertos y mostraban los rostros de sus amigos, compañeros y personas que ella quería.

Ahí estaba ella, llena de sangre, sobre el montón de cuerpos muertos de sus amigos. Y entonces alguien disparaba contra ella y lo último que podía ver era a Kougami.

**_"Tú no eres parte del sistema Sybil, tú eres el sistema Sybil"_**susurraban muchas voces y Akane se perdía en la oscuridad profunda.

Y el sueño se repetía de manera interminable, una y otra vez, sin que Akane pudiese despertar por sí misma, sin que se diese cuenta de que todo eso era simplemente una terrible pesadilla.

Pero todos los sueños deben terminar al final, y el despertar sucedió cuando alguien la despertó bruscamente. Akane abrió los ojos sudosa y entonces vio a esa persona que le miraba preocupado.

—**No te preocupes, todo fue tan solo una pesadilla.**


End file.
